Los androides
by NebilimK
Summary: Testimonio de Videl. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando aparecieron los androides? (Futuro alternativo, el de Mirai Trunks).


**Ciudad Orange Star**

_[Ciudad actualmente en reconstrucción tras la derrota de los androides 17 y 18. Entrevistamos a la joven Videl Satán, superviviente de uno de los mayores ataques de los indeseables ya nombrados.]_

No era más que una niña por entonces aunque no quería reconocerlo. Vivía con mi padre, aspirante al título mundial de Lucha Libre en un piso de alquiler en la Ciudad Orange Star. Se organizaban muchos combates en aquélla ciudad así que mi padre trataba de no desplazarse para no dejarme sola. Consiguió que el campeón por entonces, La máquina del sufrimiento -un luchador enmascarado y más feo que pegarle a un padre-, fuese a la ciudad a batirse con él. Un acuerdo jugoso supongo, mi padre no era nadie después de todo. Iba a televisarlo varias cadenas locales y éso que la lucha libre no tenía tanta difusión como las artes marciales.

_¿Tú estabas con él? ¿Cerca del ring?_

No solía ver los combates de mi padre porque no soportaba verlo sufrir. Veía a otros luchadores pero a él, no. Yo estaba en la casa de una amiga. Me dejaban dormir allí. Fue a la hora de la cena cuando se puso la televisión para ver qué tal el combate. Mi padre consiguió tender al rival en un par de ocasiones, ¡cómo aguantaba el condenado! Le propinaba patadas en la rodilla como yo le había dicho, una lesión reciente de la que podría aprovecharse. Se cambió de canal varias veces, buscando una programación mínimamente decente hasta que llegamos a un canal de noticias. La periodista parecía nerviosa y relataba cómo un hombre y una mujer habían acabado con toda la ciudad. Parecía la Ciudad del Sur. La madre de mi amiga Ireza se puso nerviosa, apagó el televisor y nos mandó a la cama.

_¿Cuánto tardaron el llegar?_

Ni idea. Yo estaba en cama despierta oyendo la respiración irregular de Ireza. Estábamos asustadas. Me levanté e hice el ademán de ir al baño pero fui junto al televisor. Le bajé el volumen y seguí las noticias. Aquella extraña pareja se estaba acercando a nosotros, a la Ciudad Orange Star. La retransmisión se cortó cuando el cámara se acercó demasiado a ellos. Eran jóvenes, aunque mayores que yo, y bastante atractivos. El presentador, cubierto en sudor, explicó que se trataba de androides, ¿¡qué clase de broma pesada era ésa!? Pensé entonces. Fue una broma muy pesada de un científico que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que crear androides para destruir la tierra.

_¿Crees que fueron creados para ello?_

Había muchos científicos chiflados y resentidos con el mundo. Quizás había sido rechazado por una mujer y quería en un alarde de masculinidad, crear robots asesinos para impresionarla. Y yo que sé. Es algo que sólo pienso ahora. Cuando estaba delante de la televisión no pensaba en los propósitos de su creador o de los androides. Estaba cagada de miedo y sólo pensaba en mi inminente muerte. No estaba ni pensando en mi padre y en su posible victoria. Desperté a la madre de mi amiga y le dije que estaban aquí. Se enfadó conmigo y volvió a meterse en cama. Se tapó la cabeza y empezó a temblar. No era una medida inteligente pero no había mucho qué hacer. Ireza pasó por mi lado, casi empujándome y se metió en la cama de su madre.

_¿Tardaron mucho en aparecer?_

No mucho. Al rato empecé a oír gritos y los primeros desplomes de edificios. Fue cuando asumí la situación y me protegí debajo del marco de la puerta. Era lo que se hace en caso de terremoto, ¿no? ¡No sabía qué más hacer! Todo empezó a temblar y cayeron los botes de especias al suelo. Mientras miraba como el orégano se mezclaba con la nuez moscada, oía gritar a los vecinos. Por la ventana vi como un cuerpo caía. Desde un cuarto piso la muerte estaba asegurada. Vi un segundo cuerpo caer. El matrimonio de arriba se había suicidado. Me lo hice encima. Tengo las imágenes grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza. A día de hoy y cuando lo recuerdo, siento lo mismo. Si hasta me siento culpable. ¡Y éso que no podía hacer nada! Y de repente, la casa se vino abajo.

[Silencio]

Me agarré con fuerza al marco de madera mientras oía los gritos de Ireza y su madre. Empecé a llorar y me sentía débil. Yo quería hacer algo. Me sentía totalmente impotente. Mi vista estaba nublada de todas las lágrimas que derramé ese día. Jamás lloré y lloraré tanto como ése día. Me desperté después cubierta de escombros. Estaba atrapada. Había muy poco espacio y podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento. La nevera cayó cerca de mi, así que pude alimentarme durante los tres o cuatro días que estuve allí.

_¿Cómo saliste de allí?_

Fue un chico. Levantó los escombros como si no fuesen más que virutas de madera. Me preguntó que qué tal estaba y me llevó volando.

_¿Volando?_

Sí, sí, volando. A lo mejor fue un sueño [carcajada]. Me dormí durante el camino y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una casa en ruinas. Su nombre eran Gohan. Me acompañó al río para que me asease. Me habló de los androides. Habían matado a su padre. Fue entonces cuando... cuando... [se seca una lágrima] cuando asumí que mi padre había muerto. Al menos murió como campeón, por lo que sé. Pasé el día con ese chico mientras seguíamos a los androides por las noticias de la radio. Me dejó sola a la noche y no lo volví a ver. Resulta que ese joven fue quien entrenó a Trunks, nuestro salvador.

_¿Qué hizo hasta que los androides fueron derrotados?_

Al principio me quedé en esa casa. Me parecía un lugar seguro. Pero preferí buscar gente y ayudarles a huir de los androides. Estaba sola e iba a morir en cualquier momento. Al menos ésa era mi impresión. Nunca regresé a la Ciudad Orange Star pero sí estuve en la Ciudad del Oeste y en la Ciudad Central. Al final conseguí reunir a unas cien o doscientas personas. Vivimos lejos de la civilización o de lo que quedaba de ella y con la radio pegada al oído. La noticia del fin de los androides nos pilló de sorpresa, la verdad, ya estábamos acostumbrados a esa miserable vida. De hecho, aquí mismo tengo una radio. No salgo de casa sin ella.

_Ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz, ¿qué va a hacer?_

Hay mucho trabajo en las tareas de reconstrucción. Estamos a punto de terminar la que ahora será Ciudad Vegeta. Quieren que además sea su alcaldesa, ¡alcaldesa! [risa] Se me hace tan extraño todo, espero que estos tiempos de paz duren para siempre.

_¿Qué es lo qué más echa de menos?_

Intento no pensar en ello. Es demasiado doloroso, tanto para mí como para todos. Años oscuros para nuestra historia. Echo de menos la tranquilidad, los partidos de béisbol, a Ireza, a mi padre, burlarme del idiota del casero, las risas de los niños en el parque, las tabletas de chocolate... no sé, era otra vida. También echo de menos... a lo mejor parece estúpido... echo de menos a ese chico que me salvó.

_¿Por qué tendría que parecerme estúpido?_

[Silencio]

_Perdón... no era mi intención interrumpirla._

Ese chico me salvó pero sólo estuvo un día conmigo, ¡un día! Y saber que está muerto me produce tanta tristeza como pensar en mi padre. A veces pienso en él como una adolescente enamorada.

_Muchas gracias, señorita Videl y sobretodo gracias por su labor. Su historia es muy inspiradora._

Gracias a ti por interesarte en mí. Ha sido un placer.


End file.
